Propositions
by Matchin' Laces
Summary: The Teen Titans have come to the conclusion that because of the lack of respect for our job as superheroes for your city, we are officially going on strike.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This fic was the creation of yet another writing prompt from Writer's Digest. It said that "your family isn't cooperating with your writing career, so you've decided to go on strike". Therefore, I decided to change it to a Teen Titans comedy instead. Here are the team's demands. Enjoy! I might continue this if I get enough positive reviews.

Dear citizens of Jump City,

The Teen Titans have come to the conclusion that because of the lack of respect for our job as superheroes for your city, we are officially going on strike. Yes, I know, you're all thinking the same thing. Can we go on strike? Considering the fact that we do not get paid for our services, I think it is very reasonable for us to do so. And so we are.

From now on, here's the deal:

First of all, if there's a monster destroying the city, handle it yourself. Yes, you read this correctly. The next time that Plasmus or a creature just as ugly wreaks havoc upon Jump, grab some pitchforks and knives and defend yourselves. And while you're at it, clean up the mess afterwards too.

Secondly, should there be a robbery at the bank, just grab whatever money you have and run. Unless you're willing to try your hand at magic or some strange type of martial arts; it would be in your best interest to just get out of the way. You don't stand a chance against them.

Third, maybe it would help if you all became recluses. I mean, we're going on strike. That probably means that villains will try to take over the city in our absence. Boy, I would sure hate to be you guys. Lock yourselves in your houses, store up food for the next ten years or so and live happily without direct sunlight.

However, we do have a proposition for you all that will make this strike a lot shorter than we originally planned.

We want you to create a Teen Titans Day, where you honor us in the city. Parades, floats, the whole shebang. Once a year would be fine, though once a month would definitely help shorten the strike even more.

Also, would it kill city hall to pay for us to live in the Tower? Yes that's right, we want our expenses covered. We're teenage heroes for goodness sakes; we don't have time to get jobs. We were at one time too busy defending the city. Yes, we will still pay for our own pizza and necessities. If you agree to this, we'll at the very least stop bank holdups and smalltime crime.

Stop stereotyping us in the newspapers. Yes, Raven wears dark clothing. That does not make her a goth or a freak. Starfire is indeed an alien, but she's more than a pretty face everyone. Talk about how tough she is instead of her outfit. Yes, Cyborg is a cyborg, but he's part human too. It would be nice if you'd acknowledge this. Robin does wear bright colors but this doesn't make him a clown. Well, we really don't know that but I would assume not. Besides, he's not very funny anyway. Beast Boy is indeed green, but please stop referring to his coloring as mold-green or sea-foam. His kind of green is nowhere near those. He's just green, plain green, maybe even a handsome forest green if you will.

We also want a moped. Just one. Yes, we'll all share it.

Yours truly,

The Teen Titans

Beast Boy grinned triumphantly as he pressed the button to print the letter he had just written. When the two pages were completed, he grabbed them out of the tray and raced out to the common room.

"Raven," he called out as he entered the area. He spotted the girl in question making tea in the kitchen and quickly joined her, "Would you look over this for me?"

Raven raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she moved the kettle off the stove. She poured some hot water into a black mug and placed a tea bag inside before turning to Beast Boy and taking the paper from his hands. She scanned the first few sentences, "Beast Boy, what is this?"

"Well, I figured that we do so much for the city that the city should give back," Beast Boy told her with a grin, "See, if we go on strike-"

"Strike," Robin exclaimed from his place at the GameStation, "Beast Boy, we can't go on strike."

"And why not?" Everyone stared in surprise, as this statement came from none other than Raven.

"What do you mean 'why not'," Robin asked, "Raven, you know what would happen to the city if we left it to fend for itself."

"Well, why not," Raven repeated, "Beast Boy has a few good points here. I bet we really could get Jump to pay for our expenses here at the Tower, though having an annual Teen Titans Day might be asking a bit much. And the moped?" She just looked at Beast Boy and shook her head at that one.

"It wouldn't last forever," Beast Boy stated, "Just for a couple of days. Come on Robin, wouldn't you like to have a day all for yourself? You could train as much as you want."

"Maybe even watch a romantic movie with your girlfriend," Cyborg couldn't help cutting in with a grin, nudging their leader in the ribs.

Robin turned an interesting shade of red at the comment before he reluctantly admitted, "I wouldn't mind the break." Then he spoke more forcibly, "Okay, we're going on strike!" He pounded his fist onto the couch at the declaration.

"Which chick flick would you care to watch Robin," Starfire declared, flying into the room with her hands full of DVDs, having left the second that romantic movies were mentioned, "I have a total of one hundred and sixty seven."

"I blame you Beast Boy," Robin muttered under his breath.

"Hey, you brought it upon yourself," Raven reminded him, "Come on Beast Boy. Let's send this letter to the city and make our demands. But first, let's work on your grammar."


	2. Saved?

Notes:

Notes: Okay, so I finally decided to continue with the story. I had already planned on doing so, but I had computer difficulties with bringing files to my new computer and what not, so I don't have my original chapter 2. Therefore, I am writing a new one, which I personally think is better than the first. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's a filler for the actual piece in the next chapter. I need to get back into writing more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the mushy lovey-dovey movies mentioned. Okay, so I may have some on DVD, but…let's keep that quiet, okay?

"The Notebook?"

"No."

"A Walk to Remember?"

"No."

"Music and Lyrics?  
"No."

"Just Like Heaven?"

"No."

"13 Going on 30?"

"No."

"Moulin Rouge?"

"That's a musical!"

"Please Robin, there must be one romantic movie that you enjoy watching. The Holiday?"

"No."

"Last Holiday?"

"No."

"Grease?"

"What did I say about musicals?"

"Merely that the music makes your ears bleed. But Robin, they look quite normal to me. Sleepless in Seattle?"

"Nah-"

Robin was cut off in the middle of his reply as the phone rang. He immediately sprang for it, anything to get away from the current conversation.

"Titans Tower – Robin speaking."

Almost as quickly as he recognized the voice on the other line, Robin suddenly would have preferred arguing with Starfire. He was silent for a long moment, only saying "uh-hu" and "yes, sir" in reply. When he hung up a second later, the expression on his face was completely unreadable as he used his communicator to call an emergency meeting.

"Mayor Gerris just called," Robin started the meeting, "We have a press conference at five this afternoon at the center of the city." Then he left and there it ended.

When the Teen Titans reached the center of Jump City, the area was already packed with people. Unlike the other times that they had press conferences though, nobody was cheering the arrival of the heroes. Instead, the people were glaring and booing the five teens. The young children that were there were merely looking on in curiosity or tugging on their mother's dresses in hopes of ice cream or other treats.

Raven set Cyborg down as Starfire did likewise for Robin. Beast Boy landed in his eagle form before transforming back into his normal self. They took their places in the five seats designated for them at one end of the makeshift stage.

Beast Boy didn't even pay attention to what Major Gerris was saying at the beginning of the conference. He did notice however when he received a forceful jab in the side from Robin, who merely glared at him and then pointed to the podium at the front. Beast Boy slowly realized that Robin intended for him to speak to the crowd…the angry, jeering, booing crowd of Jump City residents.

Beast Boy's first response was to turn into a fly and try to get away, but his plans went astray the second that Robin looked over at Raven. The girl in question reached her hand out, encasing the green boy with her powers.

"Sorry Beast Boy," she told him, sounding truly apologetic, "but you brought this upon yourself." She directed her energy until he stood in front of her, "Stand up for yourself out there. This idea of yours, it wasn't half-bad." Then she released her powers, resulting in Beast Boy falling to the ground, unprepared for the sudden drop. Standing up, he headed towards the podium, but not without shaking slightly, unsure of their reactions.


End file.
